


Slow Day

by dingalingitsgabi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Danseur/Art Major!Steve, Drabble, Engineer Major!Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingalingitsgabi/pseuds/dingalingitsgabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a slow day at the college campus coffee shop (sorry for the crappy title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Day

He walks into the small coffee shop, smiling as the familiar smell of fresh coffee grounds and pastries bombards him.  He sits at his usual table, noting the lack of the usual group of college students getting their 4 o'clock fix of caffeine.  Taking out his phone, he plays around with a couple of apps, makes notes on a couple of designs for his advanced engineering class, then quickly grows bored. He looks up, seeing his favorite barista, Steve, behind the counter.  Steve, the senior art major with perfect grades.  Steve, captain of the football team and incredible danseur (but it's just a hobby).  Steve, the best barista and coffee maker this tiny college coffee shop has ever seen.  Steve, a 6'2 all-American guy.  Steve, the long-term boyfriend of Tony Stark.  Steve, who is currently oblivious to said boyfriend waiting in his usual table at his usual time.

Steve was always busy, either studying to keep his grades up (which were perfect A's across the board), spending hours at football practice, working at the little café, or just spending time with Tony.  When it was a slow day at the café (like today), he uses that time to his utmost advantage.  The next ballet recital was coming up, and he needs to practice.  What better place to practice pirouettes and spins than at a coffee shop?  The specials sign behind the counter needs changing, so Steve grabs the stepladder from storage.  Standing it up, he grabs a piece of chalk and climbs up to the sign's height.  While writing on the chalkboard, he spreads his legs, getting into arabesque.

Steve climbs down the stepladder with the grace Tony could only dream of acquiring.  He leaped and sashayed across the café floor, concocting a coffee for himself.  As the coffee brews, he pirouettes in place, smiling wide.  Entranced by his graceful lover, Tony smiles softly and lovingly at the barista.  Finally, the coffee is done and he pours the rich liquid into a paper cup.  Steve twirls along to the song in his head, never spilling a drop of the coffee in hand.  Just as the silent song ends, he perfects his final movements and Tony starts to clap.  Steve freezes, a blush of embarrassment covering his cheeks.

"Bravo, bravo!"

Steve turns around, sitting in the chair opposite Tony's at the little table.

"Oh, uh, hey, Tony.  Didn't realize it was four already," Steve explains, still trying--and failing--to get rid of the blush taking over his face.

"You do realize that if you did that every day, you'd get more customers, right?"

"Tony, this is the most popular café on campus.  I don't need any more customers."

"Just saying," Tony says, smiling coyly and kicking Steve's feet under the table.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Steve asks exasperatedly, small smile dancing across his face.

"Make me a coffee I've been patiently waiting for the past five minutes?" A grin plays on his face.

Steve laughs, threading his fingers with Tony's and leaves the table, leading his boyfriend behind the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this after seeing a tumblr post of ballerinas/danseurs in random places--specifically, a danseur in a arabesque editing the sign for a coffee shop. I always had this headcannon that Steve did ballet before, so this kinda just wrote itself. If you're wondering, the picture is here: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0BxHQcdm2RgMJNDN6alZIUTcwY0tiMVhiLWRwMDd0aFZlUkdV/edit


End file.
